The Other Woman
by thecosmicwind
Summary: For six months, she's been the other woman. Well, that won't be the case for too much longer. EO, set in season 12. Rated M.


**HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm here again with another one shot. Set in season 12; Elliot and Olivia have been having an affair. Yikes. Sorry Kathy.**

 **Enjoy tho :) xoxo**

* * *

 **The Other Woman [ONESHOT]**

 _Sin._

That's the only word to describe the woman that was sitting across from him. She was a fucking _sin_ and he was a hundred percent sure he was going to Hell.

She was long legs and perky breasts and tight jeans and fitted blouses that hugged every curve on her body. She was intimidating glares and pouted lips and bright eyes and long hair and a fast trigger finger and the best shot. She was lavender and vanilla and peppermint toothpaste and cinnamon coffee creamer. She was sunshine when she was happy, a hurricane when she was pissed.

She was _Olivia Benson;_ something that he – Elliot Stabler – could not stay away from.

Twelve years. Twelve long years. He had been sitting across from this woman for twelve years, and over the years, he slowly began to learn what she was like once _Detective Benson_ was done for the day. He learned that she liked red wine and relaxing baths to wash away the stresses of the day, she liked chamomile tea to relax her while she watched late night television to give her laugh, she liked to watch a sad movie sometime to help her cry it all out or a sappy romantic movie to restore some of her faith in humanity. When they were together, it was a little different; she laughed with him, she ate Chinese food with him, she had beer with him, she watched television with him. They were peas in a pod; more than partners, more than best friends; an unbreakable bond clouded with a mutual reliance and extreme emotional dependence on each other.

And the sexual tension, of course.

He couldn't quite remember when he started to fantasize about her, wonder what she was like underneath the clothes. Maybe it was around the eighth year of their partnership; a confusing time in his life when they were dancing around each other because they realized what was happening with them. What started as vivid dreams when he was sleeping led to him staring at her ass and breasts throughout the day when she wasn't looking, or vivid flashes when he would stare off into space which would lead to him having to dash off upstairs for a cold shower before he could even bother working around her again.

He kicked himself for knocking up his wife – the woman he had love for as the mother of his five beautiful children yet hated as a wife. Four years ago, in a night of extreme emotional distress and out of desperation, he had slept with her. When she came to him six weeks later – even though he had been avoiding her calls like the plague – and told him that she was pregnant, he almost fainted. He did the responsible thing; called off the divorce and went home. Olivia was supportive of them the whole time. Hell, she even saved his wife's life and the life of their baby son, but he could see that it was bothering her. It bothered him too to play happy families with his wife when he was anything but happy. But he was just trying to figure out how to divorce her without her taking their youngest son away from him.

He never thought he would be one to cheat on his wife. He never thought he would give into the temptations he had been fighting for so long. He never thought the woman sitting across from him would go along with it. He never thought they would dive head first into an affair.

But they did. Six months ago, they finally gave in. One night of having dinner together on her sofa and him venting about his wife and consuming too much wine had led to a kiss, which led to her in her bed on her back with him between her thighs, hitting places in her body that had never been hit before.

And what scared them both is that while they knew it was wrong, they couldn't stop.

And now it was too a point where it didn't faze them anymore. They knew what it was between them and knew what they were doing, and neither of them cared anymore. All they cared about was each other and the relationship they were building. He promised her he would leave his wife and he didn't plan on breaking that promise.

He was pretty sure that half the NYPD, especially their two fellow detectives in their unit, knew about their affair. They already got weird looks whenever they were hanging out at the bar together or when they hung out at the NYPD functions together, already were getting weird looks from Munch and Fin. They'd even had a few detectives from other units give them both a smirk before they'd then hit Elliot with comments like _'It's about time, Stabler'_ or _'Way to go, Stabler'._ People had been suspecting about them for years and of course, it was bound to come out at some point. Their Captain probably knew too considering he was giving them weird looks sometimes as well, but he didn't say anything either.

But still, they couldn't stop.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her chair rolling against the tiled floor. His eyes followed hers as she stood up with a file in hand and came around to him, perching herself on the edge of his desk. She folded one arm across her stomach, hiding the promise ring on her left hand, while she handed the file to him before folding the other arm over her stomach as well.

He then smirked when he realized that the gesture had pushed her breasts up a bit, allowing them to look even more impressive than they already did in the low-cut blouse she was wearing. A couple buttons were undone, allowing him to peek at the lace trim of the camisole top she was wearing underneath. Some of her loose waves had tumbled into her face and there was a naughty twinkle in her eye as she smirked at him.

"That's the file you were looking for earlier, right?" she asked, tilting her head. He nodded, licking his lips as he eyed her.

"Yep."

"It was mixed in with mine," she paused, biting her lip before continuing, "You um…you almost done?"

"I am."

"Good," she glanced around before leaning in further, whispering; "I want to get out of here."

Elliot bit his lip at the eyeful of cleavage he was getting before his gaze trailed up her neck and jaw and finally to her face. Her eyes had that look in them, one that told him exactly what she'd wanted. He figured as much; she always got this way after they'd had a long day and especially after things got tense in an interrogation. She always told him that his temper turned her on, and this time was obviously no different.

"Get your coat," he whispered as he stood up, discreetly brushing his hand against her thigh; "Let me give these to Cragen then we can go." He reached across to her desk and grabbed her finished files, then squeezed her thigh gently before walking off, chuckling to himself as he made his way across the room. Olivia watched him for a bit before standing up, breathing out as she went back around to her own desk. She shut off her computer, then slipped on her coat and grabbed her bag. Elliot soon emerged from their captain's office and gave her a look, to which she nodded and smirked to herself. Elliot put on his own coat, then the two bid the others farewell before leaving for the evening.

* * *

They talked over Chinese and beer as they often did when they spent time together. There were times where they'd go to their diner or sit in the Chinese restaurant and eat there, but most of the time, they would get it to go and bring it back to hers. They talked and laughed, cuddled and kissed like a normal couple would do. For a moment, they could forget about the fact that they were anything but _normal;_ they could just focus on being together, enjoying the time they had together before reality set in again.

As usual, one thing led to another. She ended up in his lap, straddling him as the tension between them mounted. His shirt and tie ended up strewn across the back of the sofa, her blouse had been thrown to the floor. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and before they knew it, they were falling into her bed. Clothes hit the floor at a rapid pace and before long, her head was thrown back and moans began to escape her lips as she felt his tongue and fingers between her legs, exactly where she needed him. She held the back of his head with one hand while the other hand linked with hers on the bed, his thumb running over the diamond promise ring every now and then as he continued his assault between her wet folds.

A small gesture, a reminder that he was hers and she was his, a promise that he would always want her and that she could fully have him soon enough.

The orgasm ripped through her some minutes later, causing her back to arch and a loud mixture of curse words and his name to escape from her lips. He placed small, delicate kisses along her thighs and up her body, took his time at her breasts as he briefly swirled his tongue around her nipples, before he finally moved up her body enough to settle on those gorgeous, plump lips of hers. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back when she felt him pressing against her entrance. She gasped against his lips when he grabbed her thighs and hiked them up around his waist, positioning himself, preparing them both for what was about to happen.

" _Mmm_ …" he pulled away after some moments and rest his head against hers; "Ready baby?"

She nodded, stroking her hand down his cheek; "Always ready for you." She nipped at his lips, whispering; "Hard, please."

He chuckled, pecking her lips; "You got it."

He thrust hard into her, filling her to the hilt straight away. A delicious feeling of pain and pleasure shot through her as his thick length stretched her as usual; she always did fit around him like a glove, and she felt so full when he was inside of her. She nodded her head once she was adjusted to his size, before gasping when he began to sharply thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace. She clung to him while he kept one hand on her waist, while the other hand found her breast and began playing with her nipple, pinching and pulling which only added to the pleasure she was feeling.

For a moment, she could close her eyes and pretend that this was the normal. She could pretend that he could stay here forever, that _they_ were the married couple who switched between slow love making and hard, passionate fucking every night. For this moment, she didn't think about the fact that he'd probably leave in a couple hours after giving her a lingering kiss goodbye or leave as soon as his _wife_ called for whatever reason. Part of her felt guilty for this, but another part – a large part – knew what this really was and didn't feel guilty at all. Elliot hadn't made his promise to her just to get into her pants; he meant it.

And she would wait.

She gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside, driving them both closer to the release they needed. Her grabbed their hands and linked their fingers before holding her hands over her head, gazing down at her as he thrust faster in and out. She screamed and cursed and begged for more; he happily obliged. The only sounds to be heard – besides their moans and groans – were the sounds of their sweaty flesh slapping together with each thrust. In their eyes, they could see the familiar mixture of love and lust in the swirls of blue and brown, merging together as they lost themselves in one another. They were connected in the most beautiful, intimate way, and they always would be.

Elliot groaned when he felt her muscles contract around him yet again; "Close baby?"

" _Mmm_ …I am," she gasped, letting go of his hands and wrapping her arms around him, "Fuck…Elliot baby."

Elliot wrapped an arm around her while one hand slipped between their bodies. He swiped his thumb over her clit as he thrust harder and faster, while his lips moved to her ear to whisper;

"Cum for me, baby."

Olivia let out an almighty scream of his name as the orgasm ripped through her, setting every single nerve on fire as her body arched and her hands dug into him to the point where blood was drawn. Elliot thrust hard through her tightness before grunting as he stilled, releasing inside of her as his fingers gripped onto her hips. He collapsed on top of her after a few moments, leaving the only sounds to be heard to be that of their heavy breathing while they clung to each other.

For a brief moment, the guilt settled in. They had done it again. God knows how many times it had been in the six months, but this was another moment added, another betrayal against his wife. She briefly hated herself for doing this to a woman that she actually respected, he briefly hated himself for doing this when he was still legally married to someone else.

She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss and just like that, the guilt they both felt was gone. They knew what was real, they knew this was a temporary hurdle.

About half an hour later, they were simply resting in each other's arms as they always did after sex. She was curled up against him with her head resting on his chest and her leg draped across him. He had his arm curled around her back with his hand resting on her head, playing with the strands of wavy hair as he stared at the ceiling. She was tracing her finger over a scar on his torso, one of the many scars on his body that highlighted his time on the force.

"Stuckey."

She looked up with a raised eyebrow; he chuckled as he played with her hair; "Stuckey…that's from Stuckey, when he cut me."

"The day I saved your life – _again_."

"Don't make it sound like you _always_ save my life."

"Well I mean you have gotten hurt less when I was around, whereas you were in the hospital at least four times in the six weeks I was in Oregon."

"Your point?"

"My point is your ass is always saved by me – _a girl_."

He laughed, hugging her into him; "I've taken bullets for you, so less of the lip please."

She let out a laugh as she rolled onto him some more, breathing in his scent as she lay halfway on top of him; "I'm still a better shot than you, let's be real."

He wrapped both of his arms around her, burying his face into her hair and kissing her head; "Whatever."

She giggled softly, pressing a kiss to his chest; "You know I'm right."

"I know you're annoying."

"But we're best friends so you love me anyway."

"You're more than my best friend, and I do love you anyway." He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply like he always did, showering her with love and affection with just a simple kiss. His kisses always told her how much he loved and cared about her, despite the circumstances of their relationship. They were bound together; two souls together for life, coming together and slowly eliminating every obstacle in their way.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Well, almost every obstacle.

He sighed and reached to the side of him, grabbing his phone. She knew who it was and moved to roll off of him, but he only pulled her closer as he slid his finger across the screen to answer;

"Yeah Kath?"

She quietly traced the scar on his torso again, trying not to listen to the faint sound of his wife's voice through the phone. A reminder that what they were doing was wrong, a reminder that she wasn't his, a reminder that she was still _the other woman._

She felt his chest move up and down as he sighed, and she glanced up to see him roll his eyes. He mumbled something resembling _'okay',_ then simply hung up and tossed his phone onto the bedside table. He looked back at her again and she knew what it meant…

It was time for him to leave.

"It's okay, baby," she sighed, rolling to his side and holding the covers over herself; "Go home to Eli." She chuckled to herself; she knew that was only reason he was going home; she had heard Kathy say the little boy's name but couldn't make out the rest of it.

"He's the only reason I am going home." Elliot echoed the exact thing she was thinking. He took his time getting dressed, then slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. Olivia got out of bed and slipped on her robe, then walked him to the door as she always did.

"I'll see you at work, I have to go see Donnelly first before I actually come to work," he held her tight as he spoke, "One step closer."

She pulled back and looked up at him with wide eyes; "You mean…"

"Yeah, I do," he cupped her face in both hands; "Papers are drawn up, serving Kathy with them tomorrow when I go to the house after work; we both knew it was coming and now I'm making that push, I'm leaving her."

He rest his forehead against hers; "You are _mine,_ Olivia; I'm just sorry it's taken so long."

She sniffled a bit, kissing him as she clung to his coat. He kissed her back with such passion and fire to the point where she almost felt dizzy. This man was everything to her, and the fact that in twenty-four hours or less, he would officially be hers, was something that made her heart swell. No matter the circumstances of this thing between them, they had finally reached this point.

They pulled apart after a few moments and he nuzzled his nose against hers as she gave him her breathtaking smile. He kissed her once again and stroked his thumb over her cheek before finally leaving. She watched him until he got onto the elevator, then closed the door and leaned against it, sighing to herself as she did so.

She wouldn't be _the other woman_ too much longer. In less than twenty-four hours, she would be _the only woman,_ and that felt pretty damn great to finally say to herself. No more lies, no more sneaking around.

Just _them._

And she couldn't fucking wait.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun! It's finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing. Leave some feedback and let me know what's up. I love you all! Until next time xoxo**_


End file.
